


Element of Surprise

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: BDSM elements, Breeding Kink, F/M, Impregnation Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Mason had thought he was being invited up to the Fizztop to talk about which parks his gang would be receiving, but the Overboss had something very different in mind of the Pack Alpha.
Relationships: Mason/Female Overboss, Mason/Female Sole Survivor, Mason/Overboss, Mason/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Element of Surprise

The new Overboss was a kinky woman once she got over being shy and timid. And once she knew she could boss someone around (which one might think would be obvious given her title) she would. That was how Mason found himself in the position he was in, arms and legs tied down to the bed, preventing him from moving as Nora stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at him with a dark smile on her usually bright and cheerful face.

“You look good like this, Alpha,” she teased. “Maybe I should leave you like this. Let everyone pay caps to see it, too.”

“Fuck you,” Mason spat, feeling his face flushing beneath the paint he had so carefully applied before his arrival, just to have it messed up when she literally threw herself at him.

Nora tutted as she kneeled on the bed, balancing herself on her knees as she reached up to undo the zipper of her vault suit, the one she supposedly only wore for special occasions to keep it looking clean.

“Such big talk from a man who’s about to get bred like a little bitch,” she laughed, pulling the zipper down slowly. Mason bit back his retort as he watched her breasts come into view, his cock betraying him as it began to twitch to life on his stomach where she had placed it after playing with it for just a few seconds after tying him down. “Oh, you like seeing these?”

Mason gave nothing away as she pushed the suit down her arms to her waist. With it out of the way she was free to play with her own breasts, tweaking the nipples between forefingers and thumb, moaning softly as she did.

“Imagine how these would look swollen with milk for your pups, Alpha. Imagine how sweet the milk is going to taste for you, too, when they’re done feeding off them.”

Her words shot through him again. This time, he began to rise to attention, his pride slowly coming off his stomach in anticipation for what was certainly coming next.

“You’re imagining it, aren’t you, Mason? Imagining laying in bed at night, suckling off me while I breed you again and again like you’re good for nothing more than that.”

He was. He was imagining him on top of her, inside her, her breast in his mouth while he suckled the sweet milk from her, drinking it all up after the pups had their fill, making them all stronger. He groaned at the thought, now half-hard for her. And she hadn’t even begun touching him yet.

“I’m going to ride you,” Nora said lowly as she slid off the bed again, pushing the vault suit down to her feet in one movement. “I’m going to ride your dick until you cum, then I’m going to milk you into me, Alpha. Would you like that?”

“Fuck you,” Mason spat again even as his cock rose to full attention. He wanted it, though. He wouldn’t deny that, he couldn’t deny that. He was getting hard by her words alone.

“You will,” Nora promised as she climbed onto the bed again, moving with speed he had never seen before until she was sitting between his legs, her knees dangerously close to his exposed testicles. “But first I want to make sure you’re ready.”

Mason opened his mouth to tell her off but all that came out was a loud groan as she took the head into her hot, wet mouth. He closed his eyes and focused as she ran her tongue along the tip then broadened it out and ran it down, pulling the foreskin with it. It was an odd sensation, but not one he didn’t enjoy. She repeated it a few more times until he felt he could get no harder, and then she began to suck.

Mason tugged at the ropes keeping his hands in place over his head, wanting more than anything to grab her hair and force her to take him deeper, to swallow him until she was gagging and crying. He wanted to hear her beg. Instead all he heard was himself begging, asking her to stop teasing, to hurry up and ride him before he came in her mouth and wasted his precious seed.

“You want to be bred,” Nora teased after she pulled her mouth off with a pop. Mason nodded, struggling to catch his breath as the Overboss laughed. It was a soft laugh, full of humor and not mirth. “Are you admitting that’s what you’re good for?”

“Anything,” Mason managed, his cock now aching to be back inside her.

“I want to hear you say it. Tell me you’re only good for being bred.”

Swallowing his pride, Mason managed to get the words out for her. “I’m only good for being bred.”

“Good boy,” Nora purred, tossing one leg over him until her pussy was even with his erection. “I want you to cum hard. I want you to cum into my fucking womb.”

“I will,” Mason promised, feeling vulnerable and weak as he watched her start to gyrate against him. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. “Please….”

“What do you need,” Nora asked, moving a little faster on him.

“I need you to go harder,” Mason managed. Nora laughed softly before doing as requested, the bed starting to creak under her movements.

“Like this? Will this help you cum inside me?”

“Yes!” Mason pulled the restraints again. They gave just a little, but not enough for him to escape. A sharp pain in his left nipple had him snapping his attention back to her.

“You aren’t leaving until I’m sure,” Nora said, sitting up straighter on him before bouncing straight up and down, never allowing him to fully leave her. “You’re going to stay tied up for as long as I want. I want to be sure.”

Mason had nothing to say this time. All he could do was watch as her tits bounced out of reach, listen to her moan as she rode him, and try to keep himself from cumming too soon.

She may have overpowered him with surprise, but he still had to keep some of his pride. Cumming before her would be far too low of a blow for him to handle.

“Cum inside me, Mason,” Nora gasped, her voice higher now as she was approaching orgasm. “I want to feel it all the way inside me, all the way in my ready womb, Mason!”

Fuck it, he thought as he let it happen. His feet pulled at the ropes holding him down, tightening them around his ankles until he was sure he would lose circulation, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the white hot pleasure that rolled over him, forcing him to finally release his very fertile seed into her.

Nora gasped and moaned as she came with him, her head tipping back as she struggled to keep her balance atop him. She stilled her own hips, biting her bottom lip as she looked down to him.

“Very good,” she purred, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the patch of hair on his chin. “Do you want me to untie you now?”

“Yeah,” Mason admitted, feeling his cock growing quickly soft inside her as he realized the situation he was still in. Nora chuckled before reaching up, tugging the loose rope until it gave way. Pulling off and rolling over, she allowed him to deal with the rest, watching as he sat up to undo the ones around his legs.

“Sorry about that,” she said as she rolled onto her side, her thighs pressed firmly together. “I’m not usually so–”

“Freaky?” Mason twisted until his legs were hanging off the bed, his feet flat on the ground, but he didn’t stand up yet. Instead he looked at her over his freckled shoulder and shrugged. “It was a nice change from the usual you, I guess.”

“You do know you could’ve said no to any of it.”

“Maybe I liked where it was going.” Mason smiled again, his eyes flickering to her bare breasts and belly. “So, were you serious about all that? Or were you just trying to get me off?”

“Serious about what?”

“About the breeding thing. Carrying my pups and all that.”

“Well,” Nora sighed as she rolled onto her stomach, a little closer to the raider on the bed, “Right now might not be a good time for me to get knocked up, what with all the Parks I still need to get around to. But I think that… Maybe one day I might like to be a mother, you know?”

“So all that talk about breeding me?”

“Maybe it was just talk,” Nora said with a rising blush, finding a sudden interest in an old stain on the sheets. “Or maybe I really do want to breed you like a bitch in heat.”

Mason grinned down at her and shook his head before moving off to find his clothes, wherever she had tossed them. Once he was dressed he looked back at her again. She looked so small and timid again, laying on the bed with nothing on. Staring at her, he felt the urge to say something. But nothing came to mind. Instead he walked toward the elevator that would take him to the lobby of the Fizztop where he could do the Stride of Pride back to his lair.

He knew there were going to be backslaps and high-fives all around now that one of them had gotten on with the boss. He knew they would all press for details, asking who was on top and who finished first. And he would give them, but there was one secret he wasn’t going to tell anyone, the one secret he would ikilli anyone for finding out.

He was never going to tell anyone that when the time came, he was going to let the Overboss breed him like a little bitch in heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
